The Only Exception
by hollyholliday
Summary: Holly's childhood has led her to believe that love doesn't last. Can anything - or anyone - change her mind?
1. When I was younger I saw my daddy cry

Will had been more than surprised to see the tall blonde on his doorstep, and even more surprised when she broke down admitting that the responsibility of the glee club was too much for her. She d seemed to have everything under control just this morning when Will had walked in on her redecorating the choir room, and it had intimidated him a little bit. Most of the time he felt like he was flying by the seat of his pants, what with Sue's plots to derail the club and the various problems that arose. It was comforting to see that Holly was still human, she wasn t Superwoman who had swooped in, stolen his job and done a better job at it than Will ever had. But he also genuinely felt sorry for her as she began to basically pour out her life story.

"I do that every time, as soon as things get serious, I retreat". Holly said. "I gotta keep things moving, I gotta keep things mellow and fun".

"Gotta keep from getting your butt kicked". Will replied, smiling and remembering her earlier story of Cameo.

"Exactly" Holly replied. "And I do, in all ways. I never sign more than a month-to-month lease, I only eat off paper plates, I _live_ on one-night-stands. Last year, a guy asked me to marry him - I moved". There was a weary look on her face as she spoke these words, as if this was her way of coping, but she really longed for another way to live.

"Sounds... lonely" Will said honestly.

"Yeah, well, it works for me". Holly sighed, but Will sensed there was more to the story.

"Did you ever think maybe there's another way? That not everyone is bad, not all relationships or commitments are bad?"

"The thought's crossed my mind a time or two" Holly smiled. "But I guess it's just what I ve always known. Did you ever see _Breakfast at Tiffany_'s? she asked, to which Will nodded. "I saw it when I was fourteen, and instantly related to Audrey Hepburn's character, especially because her name was Holly. I felt like I, too was a free spirit, a wild thing. And I definitely didn't want a man or anyone putting me in a cage in the name of 'love'. My parents had a tumultuous relationship. They were terrible to each other, my house was always filled with yelling and anger. But they stayed together for my brother and I, and because of 'love'. I found myself wishing they'd just divorce so we'd all be happy, but they didn't see it that way. Not 'til I turned sixteen, that is. We all breathed a sigh of relief when they finally split ways". Holly said, remembering. "So, needless to say, my views on relationships and love aren't stellar."

"I know what you mean" Will replied. "I mean, my parents had a great relationship - still do - , but as you saw earlier, I wasn't so lucky" he said with a laugh, referring to Terri's barging in and outburst. "But, I don't know," he went on, scratching his chin, "Part of me still believes people can make it work. If it's the right two people, and they're really committed to understanding the other. And if they truly love one another. Maybe it's just the hopeless romantic in me". he smiled.

"Yeah, an old cynic like me kinda believes that, too". Holly said. "I mean, even Holly Golightly got her happy ending. Maybe there's still hope for us. Maybe we just haven't found the exception yet" she said with a smile.

"Maybe not" Will replied, smiling back.


	2. I'm on my way to believing

Will and Holly had been on exactly three dates. The first came after much consideration on Holly s part, after their duet, tango and kiss. After Will asked her out and she turned him down. After she had sang Landslide with Santana and Brittany and realized that she was crazy, that if a great guy asked her out, she should suck up her fears of intimacy and give it a whirl. He'd made pasta for them at his house, and they'd slow danced in his living room. That was when their third kiss took place. The second date was the night after that, they couldn't wait to see each other again. They went to see a movie, some police thriller, but neither remembered much about the movie because they had both been too interested in kissing the other and holding hands. They'd stumbled out of the theatre laughing like teenagers. Their third date had taken place two nights previous to today, and Holly had insisted on making dinner this time. She burned the chicken and the rice was anything but edible, but Will had pulled her into his arms just as she began to cry and told her how adorable he thought she was and how much he cared for her. Then he had kissed her, and for the first time in a long time, Holly felt like she was at home. She actually couldn't remember the last time she'd felt like this, as her childhood home was far from nurturing. Will knew all about that, she'd embarrassingly spilled basically her life story to him only the second time they'd been together, after she'd gotten in over her head with the glee club during his absence. But she couldn't help it, even though she was usually a closed person, he made her feel comfortable and he was very easy to talk to. She remembered how he'd asked her if she ever believed love could be true, and work out after she'd rambled on and on about her family and parents divorce. She said that maybe there was an exception somewhere, but she sure hadn't found it yet. As the days passed, and the more time she spent with him, Holly was beginning to think she'd found her exception. And his name was Will Schuester.

There was a trend in the glee club lately, Will had told Holly. He'd been having more trouble than usual with the members fighting - Mercedes and Rachel's diva catfights had become so frequent that he'd had to resort to seating them across the room from each other. Not to mention the typical high school drama that ensued. So Will had enforced the rule that if something needed to be said, if a point needed to be gotten across, the kids would do so peacefully with music. So far, it had been pretty successful and no bloodshed had occurred. When Holly learned of this, it gave her an idea. She told the kids of her plan to interrupt one of their meetings, but told them not to tell Will. Naturally, Will was quite surprised to see the blonde stroll into his choir room that afternoon with her guitar, as he thought she was working that day. He walked over and kissed her, to which the guys hooted and hollered. Will ignored them, whispering "What are you doing here?" with a smile. "Oh, I just thought I'd pay you a little visit" Holly replied, a mischevious look on her face. "I'm told that there s a new tradition you guys have started, as far as singing your feelings" she said, walking over to face the class. "So if you guys wouldn't mind, I'd like to take part" Holly said, sitting on a stool and picking up her guitar. She motioned for Will to go and sit with the kids, and she began to play and sing.

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry _

_And curse at the wind _

_He broke his own heart and I watched _

_As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my mama swore _

_That she would never let herself forget _

_And that was the day that I promised _

_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist_

_But darling,_

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception_

Will smiled at hearing the first strums of Holly's guitar, immediately recognizing the tune and the meaning behind it. He'd often thought of his and Holly's conversation at his house about her parents, and he wondered if her ideas on love and relationships had changed any. He guessed that this was Holly's way of telling him that they had, indeed.

_Maybe I know somewhere _

_Deep in my soul _

_That love never lasts _

_And we've got to find other ways to make it alone _

_Or keep a straight face _

_And I've always lived like this _

_Keeping a comfortable distance _

_And up until now I've sworn to myself _

_That I'm content with loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

_Well you are the only exception _

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception_

Tears began to fill Holly s eyes as she sang and looked into Will's hazel eyes. She laughed at herself, thinking that just a few short weeks ago, she would have never thought she'd be sitting here serenading a guy and almost crying over it! But Will had made his mark in her life, and that was something Holly wouldn't change for anything.

_You are the only exception _

_And I'm on my way to believing _

_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing _

Cheers erupted from the class as Holly strummed the last chord. She sat her guitar down, and before she could stand up, Will was by her side, taking her in his arms. "I can't kiss you the way I want to now because it would be highly inappropriate in front of the kids" he murmured into her ear before placing a light kiss on her lips. "But just you wait until tonight" he whispered, grinning from ear to ear. Holly laughed before snuggling into his side. Yeah, the vagabond had finally settled down and found the exception. But she wouldn't trade it for the world.


End file.
